Emotions Within
by BeForever
Summary: As Bella spends more time at the Cullen's home, things begin to change like the evident rise in friendship between Carlisle and Bella, especially when he invites her on an assistance trip. EdwardxBella then CarlislexBellaxEdward R&R! Fanfiction Request!


_A/N: This is a Fanfiction request by an6elicinnocenc on Topaz and Debussy Livejournal._

_To an6elicinnocenc: If this isn't what you had in mind, I'm terribly sorry. If it wasn't what you had expected, sorry also. My writing is my own and I can't change it. I created this all on a whim and didn't really think over it much. So, I did the best I could. Thanks for choosing me to write this Fanfiction! _

_((If you would like to request a Fanfiction from me, find my account Be4eva on Livejournal and find my entry marked Fanfiction Requests.)_

Emotions Within

"Bella!"

I flinched, knowing I had only a few more seconds before Alice would be calling me again.

_I'm sorry Jake, I have to go. Alice is calling…_

_Bella, why do you let her push you around like a dog? xD_

I rolled my eyes, preparing to type back to Jake's IM when I felt cold breath on my shoulder.

With a sigh, I exited out of the message without saying good-bye and muttered, "Ever heard of the term 'cold shoulder', Alice?"

I turned to see not Alice behind me, but Edward.

He looked somewhat annoyed, staring at the monitor screen.

"Was that Jacob Black whom you were speaking with?"

"Um, yes?" I replied quietly, wondering if he'd be angry.

He frowned, but said nothing, a dark emotion playing in his eyes before it vanished and he smiled crookedly.

"Alice is getting impatient with you."

I rolled my eyes again, "Alice is _always_ impatient with me, Edward. Nothing new there." Though I stood and walked with him down the stairs and out to the yellow convertible, sliding in the middle.

Alice was staring straight ahead, glaring at the windshield.

As I buckled my seat belt –extra tight- I sighed.

"Alice, I'm sorry, I just had to talk with-"

She snorted, "Don't even finish that sentence, Bella Swan. You know what I think of Jacob."

I was about to retort when Edward slid in beside me and quietly told Alice to go.

She did as told, though I could hear her muttering nasty things about my friend as we pulled out onto the road and sped toward the Cullen's home.

Alice had recently had a new room added onto the mansion, which she called the theater room. Basically it was a large room with a huge projector screen at the front, and surround sound speakers hanging on the walls from all angles.

Once we'd reached the house, Alice got out without a word and gracefully stomped –if possible- to the door; disappearing within.

I got out with a sigh, slamming the door with unnecessary force.

Edward most likely noticed my tension, though he said nothing to relieve it as he took my hand in his own and walked us up to the door.

When we were inside, Jasper was leaning casually against the stairs, waiting. His leonine stature was stiffer than usual and he looked not at all happy.

"Hello, Bella. Edward." He murmured, not looking over at us.

"Jasper." Edward replied in a tone that indicated he knew exactly what Jasper was thinking – since he did.

It took all my will-power to not turn around and leave, before Edward had pulled my arm gently.

We glided up the stairs –well, he glided, I stumbled- to the end of the hall pushed open the cherry oak doors.

The room was already dark with raising floor platforms, getting higher as they went up. The screen was still blank, though our silhouette could be seen as we sat down in a seat near the back.

Alice was already sitting in front, working with the projector as Emmett tromped in; Rosalie sensuously strolling behind him, her hips the creator of the word 'sensuous.'

They took a seat in the middle seat, Emmett all but blocking my view.

Edward smacked his brother's head in an all too quick movement and Emmett laughed loudly, scooting over to the side.

I pursed my lips as Jasper entered, silently padding to Alice's side, and sitting beside her. They whispered quietly amongst themselves before Alice nodded and Jasper sat back, satisfied in some way it seemed.

Once Alice had her movie chosen, she turned on the projector and the melodic hum vibrated throughout the room.

I licked my lips and glanced over at Edward as I stood.

"I'm going to go grab something to eat."

He looked at me quizzically, though he nodded and moved his legs to let me through. I was relieved that he didn't offer to come along.

When I'd bounded down the stairs and pushed open the door, I almost ran into Esme.

"I'm sorry, Esme!" I cried, horrified that I may have hit her.

She smiled gently, "It is fine dear, no worries." With a light shoulder tap, she walked past me into the dark room.

"Yeah, no worries." I muttered, wondering what was going on with the family. Others seemed happy –such as Esme and Emmett- while everyone else seemed like their own personal rain cloud followed them around.

I took my time getting to the kitchen, wondering on the way if they had any food – I mean, it's not as if they need it. But it's also true that they know I _do_ need food, and wouldn't be surprised if they had a little something.

When I'd entered the doorway, I saw Carlisle seated at the counter on a stool, bent over some papers.

"Hello, Carlisle." I said, trying to put on a false cheery voice.

I hoped he wasn't one of the 'gloomy others' as the others have been.

He turned, his face going from a frown to a small smile.

"Good afternoon Bella, how are you fairing?"

I shrugged, smiling back in return slightly.

"I'm fine…" I ended up just standing there, not wanting to look rude by going through his cupboards while he was watching.

An awkward silence ensued and Carlisle laughed quietly, "We have plenty of food, Bella, if that is what you wish for."

I mentally let out my breath, grateful that I wouldn't need to ask.

"Thank you, Carlisle." With that, I opened the nearest cupboard and saw an assortment of chips and crackers, along with a package of cookies.

I pulled out my favorite crackers and took a few cookies from the package.

When I'd turned around, the food in my arms, I hadn't expected Carlisle to be right behind me as he was.

The food almost fell from my arms as I jumped, as he was standing near a foot away from me.

"Bella, I have something I must ask you." He started, holding up a few papers that he'd most likely just been reading.

"Yes?" I prompted, noticing conflicting emotions playing in his eyes for a few moments before they returned to their customary calm and focused condition.

He smiled lightly in return, "I must go down south to a hospital in an old town that needs my help. I may have need of an assistant and all of mine are on break. Would you be interested in helping?"

My first thought was to question why he was asking me, when he had six perfectly capable family members.

"Well…uh…I don't know…I'd have to ask….uhm…"

I swallowed and stared at his impassive face, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards.

"Would…Edward be able to come?" I asked softly.

Carlisle smiled wider, "Oh, I'm sure he'd love to come, but I'd rather it would just be you and me. Edward may get in the way of your assistance in helping me, hmm?"

I couldn't exactly argue with that; whenever I'm around Edward I tend to get a bit…clumsy – more so than usual.

Shrugging a shoulder I smiled lightly, "Well, if I had to answer for myself it would be yes, but I need to ask Char – Dad…Charlie first." I said, stuttering at the word Charlie, wondering if he would tell my dad that I didn't think 'dad.'

Carlisle nodded his head slightly, still smiling softly.

"Excellent. It will be in a week, for approximately three weeks. Does that sound alright with you?" He asked, rather cautiously, an eyebrow rising slowly. I could tell of what – or rather _whom_ he spoke of.

"Yes, I think I can live a month without seeing him." I answered, trying to tell my heart that it _was_ possible to live for a month without Edward if I knew he'd be here when I returned.

Carlisle looked satisfied and very gentlemanly moved from my path, gesturing with his hand.

"Now, you may return to your movie before they began to think you were bitten."

His eyes flashed at the last word, and I couldn't help but stare for a moment. Then the glint was gone and he was smirking.

I nodded slowly, rushing past him, tripping over the small bump in the doorway.

Once I'd made it back to the theater room and plopped down in the seat – the movie had already been started – I set my food in my lap and stared at the screen.

Edward did not ask what had taken me so long, seeming to have not realized I was back –though I knew he knew – staring intently at the screen; face void of emotion.

As I opened the bag of crackers as quietly as a plastic bag may be opened, my mind went over Carlisle's proposal and the last thing he'd said.

"…_to think you were bitten."_

What exactly did he mean by that? And what was that glint in his eyes as he said the word? If I didn't know him so well I would have thought that _he_ wanted to bite me.

I almost laughed to myself, shaking my head. Edward glanced over at me from the corner of his eyes, snorting, and then put an arm around my shoulder.

As the movie played, I couldn't stop thinking…

…_before they think you were bitten…_

_A/N: Well, this is the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it somewhat. I know the dialogue probably wasn't the best with Carlisle, seeing as he's so mysterious, but I did the best I could. The hospital thing would probably never happened, but I needed some kind of plausible scenario to base this off of. _

_This chapter is still somewhat slow, but the next few shall get better, I promise._

_I'm not sure how many chapters I'm going to make, but it just seems to me that this is more of a chapter story than a one shot._

_Please review if you liked it or have some kind of idea!_

_-air kisses-_


End file.
